End Credits (Formely Opening Credits)
End Credits appear when movies have already finish. Gallery Begining5.jpg|thumb|The Wizard of Oz (1939) Cinderella1950mpaa.png|Cinderella (1950) Aliceinwonderland1951mpaa.png|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Peterpan1953mpaa.png|Peter Pan (1953) Sleeping beauty mpaa.png|Sleeping Beauty (1959) 101 dalmatians mpaa.png Marrypoppinsmpaa.png Junglebook1967mpaa.png|The Jungle Book (1967) Robinhooddisneympaa.png|Robin Hood (1973) Manyadventuresofwinniethepoohmpaa.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) Muppetmoviempaa.png|The Muppet Movie (1979) Great muppet caper mpaa.png|The Great Muppet Caper (1981) Calvyn's Pictures 013.JPG|E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) Mickeychristmascarolmpaa.png|Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) Muppetstakemanhattanmpaa.png|Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) 2014-10-04 October 2014 008.JPG|Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) October 2014 018.JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) October 2014 019.JPG|Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) Princeandthepaupermpaa.png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Rockadoodlempaa.png|Rock a Doodle (1991) Muppetchristmascarolmpaa.png|Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) October 2014 020.JPG|Trail Mix-Up (1993) 2014-10-04 October 2014 001.JPG|Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Thumbelina mpaa.png|Thumbelina (1994) Atrollincentralparkmpaa.png Pebbleandthepenguinmpaa.png|The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) Runaway Brain MPAA Card.jpg casper mpaa.png|Casper (1995) Pocahontas mpaa.png|Pocahontas (1995) Snapshot 19.png Babe mpaa.png|Babe (1995) 5632041406_0df7b9ecef_o.png|Toy Story (1995) Muppettreasureislandmpaa.png|Muppet Treasure Island (1996) October 2014 014.JPG|James and the Giant Peach (1996) Hunchback1996mpaa.png Space jam mpaa.png|Space Jam (1996) Catsdontdancempaa.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Herculesdisneympaa.png Flubbermpaa.png Mulanmpaa.png Smallsoldiersmpaa.png Antz mpaa.png|Antz (1998) October 2014 008.JPG|A Bug's Life (1998) October 2014 027.JPG|The Prince of Egypt (1998) SAM_0037.JPG|Tarzan (1999) Muppetsfromspacempaa.png|Muppets from Space (1999) SAM_0056.JPG|The Iron Giant (1999) October 2014 006.JPG|Toy Story 2 (1999) SAM_0048.JPG|Bartok the Magnificent (1999) SAM_0051.JPG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Tiggermoviempaa.png|The Tigger Movie (2000) Roadtoeldoradompaa.png|The Road to El Dorado (2000) Chickenrunmpaa.png|Chicken Run (2000) Rugratsparismpaa.png Emperornewgroovempaa.png|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Shrek mpaa.png|Shrek (2001) October 2014 016.JPG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) 2014-10-04 October 2014 009.JPG|Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) October 2014 005.JPG|Ice Age (2002) October 2014 029.JPG|E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982, 2002 reissue) Calvyn's Pictures 026.JPG|Lilo & Stitch (2002) Chubbchubbsmpaa.png Spykids2mpaa.png|Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) Jonah mpaa.png|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) Lionkingreleasempaa.png|The Lion King (1994, 2002 reissue) October 2014 007.JPG|Treasure Planet (2002) Finding nemo mpaa.png|Finding Nemo (2003) Rugratsgonewildmpaa.png|Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Spykids3mpaa.png Looney tunes bia mpaa.png|Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) Poohspringtimewithroompaa.png Picture 4242.png|The Lion King 11/2 (2004) Snapshot 9.png|Shrek 2 (2004) Mickeydonaldgoofythreemusketeersmpaa.png|Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) SAM 0108.JPG|Shark Tale (2004) Calvyn's Pictures 021.JPG|The Incredibles (2004) Mickeystwiceuponachristmasmpaa.png|Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) Polarexpressmpaa.png Calvyn's Pictures 017.JPG|The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Poohheffalumpmoviempaa.png|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) October 2014 025.JPG|Robots (2005) October 2014 022.JPG|Madagascar (2005) Sharkboyandlavagirlmpaa.png Valiantmpaa.png Calvyn's Pictures 027.JPG|Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) Calvyn's Pictures 025.JPG|Tim Burton's Corpse Bride (2005) Calvyn's Pictures 023.JPG|Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) Penguinsofmadagascarmpaa.png|The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) Calvyn's Pictures 020.JPG|Chicken Little (2005) Hoodwinked mpaa.png|Hoodwinked! (2005) Calvyn's Pictures 034.JPG|Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Overthehedgempaa.png|Over the Hedge (2006) Calvyn's Pictures 024.JPG|Cars (2006) Monsterhousempaa.png|Monster House (2004) Antbullympaa.png|The Ant Bully (2006) Barnyardmpaa.png October 2014 030.JPG|Open Season (2006) October 2014 024.JPG|Flushed Away (2006) Calvyn's Pictures 033.JPG|Happy Feet (2006) Boogandelliotmidnightmpaa.png|Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run (2006) Tmntmpaa.png|TMNT (2007) Meet the robinsons mpaa.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Shrek 3 mpaa.png|Shrek the Third (2007) October 2014 033.JPG|Surf's Up (2007) Calvyn's Pictures 031.JPG|Ratatouille (2007) Chubbchubbssavexmasmpaa.png October 2014 001.JPG|Bee Movie (2007) 2014-10-04 October 2014 010.JPG|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) October 2014 021.JPG|Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) Kung fu panda mpaa.png|Kung Fu Panda (2008) Wall-e mpaa.png|WALL-E (2008) October 2014 003.JPG|Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa.png October 2014 023.JPG|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) bolt mpaa.png|Bolt (2008) October 2014 026.JPG|The Tale of Despereaux (2008) October 2014 031.JPG|Open Season 2 (2008) super rhino mpaa.png|Super Rhino (2009) Monsters vs. aliens mpaa.png|Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) Calvyn's Pictures 008.JPG|Up (2009) October 2014 004.JPG|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Shorts2009mpaa.png|Shorts (2009) October 2014 002.JPG|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Achristmascarol2009mpaa.png|A Christmas Carol (2009) Howtotrainyourdragonmpaa.png|How to Train Your Dragon (2010) Shrek 4 mpaa.png|Shrek Forever After (2010) Calvyn's Pictures 018.JPG|Tangled (2010) October 2014 032.JPG|Open Season 3 (2010) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2.png Calvyn's Pictures 032.JPG|Rango (2011) Marsneedsmomsmpaa.png|Mars Needs Moms (2011) 2014-10-04 October 2014 004.JPG|Hop (2011) Hoodwinked 2 mpaa.png|Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) Kung fu panda 2 mpaa.png|Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) cars 2 mpaa.png|Cars 2 (2011) winnie the pooh mpaa.png|Winnie the Pooh (2011) ballad of nessie mpaa.png|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 028.JPG|The Smurfs (2011) Spykids4mpaa.png Calvyn's Pictures 007.JPG|The Lion King (1994, 2011 reissue) Calvyn's Pictures 010.JPG|Puss in Boots (2011) October 2014 015.JPG|Happy Feet Two (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 015.JPG|Arthur Christmas (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 022.JPG|The Muppets (2011) Smurfsachristmascarolmpaa.png Tintin mpaa.png|The Adventures in Tintin (2011) Tangled ever after mpaa.png|Tangled Ever After (2012) 2014-10-04 October 2014 005.JPG|Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) Pirates bom mpaa.png|The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) 2014-10-04 October 2014 011.JPG|Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 004.JPG|Brave (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 016.JPG|Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa3.png Calvyn's Pictures 014.JPG|Hotel Transylvania (2012) October 2014 028.JPG|Frankenweenie (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003.JPG|Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 006.JPG|Paperman (2012) 2014-10-04 October 2014 012.JPG|Rise of the Guardians (2012) Escapefromplanetearthmpaa.png|Escape from Planet Earth (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 035.JPG|Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) 2014-10-04 October 2014 002.JPG|The Croods (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 012.JPG|Epic (2013) October 2014 012.JPG|Monsters University (2013) 2014-10-04 October 2014 006.JPG|Despicable Me 2 (2013) 2014-10-04 October 2014 003.JPG|Turbo (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 029.JPG|The Smurfs 2 (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 009.JPG|Planes (2013) Cloudy 2 mpaa.png|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) October 2014 017.JPG|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2013 reissue) October 2014 009.JPG|Free Birds (2013) October 2014 013.JPG|Frozen (2013) Get_a_Horse_MPAA_Card.jpg|Get a Horse (2013) Anthony (Anime) The Movie MPAA Ratings End.png|Anthony (Anime): The Movie (2014) 2014-10-04 October 2014 007.JPG|The Lego Movie (2014) Mrpeabodyandshermanmpaa.png|Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) Calvyn's Pictures 005.JPG|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) Piratefairympaa.png|The Pirate Fairy (2014) Calvyn's Pictures 011.JPG|Rio 2 (2014) Howtotrainyourdragon2 mpaa.png Spiderwickmpaa.png Hotelfordogsmpaa.png Enchantedmpaa.png Megamindbuttonofdoommpaa.png Underdogmpaa.png Toystory3mpaa.png Secretofthewingsmpaa.png Riompaa.png Paranormanmpaa.png Onceuponaforestmpaa.png Nightatthemuseummpaa.png Nightatthemuseum2mpaa.png Megamindmpaa.png Landbeforetimempaa.png Igormpaa.png Homeontherangempaa.png Gnomeoandjulietmpaa.png Everyonesherompaa.png Ducktalesmoviempaa.png Despicablemempaa.png Coralinempaa.png Alvinandthechipmunksmpaa.png Valiantmpaa.png Spiderwickmpaa.png Hotelfordogsmpaa.png Enchantedmpaa.png Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa3.png Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2.png Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa.png Barnyardmpaa.png Anthony (Anime) The Movie MPAA Ratings End.png Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:�� Category:�� Category:�� Category:Cooking Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:CoolZDane Category:TheCityMaker Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Brucesmovies1